Ciel errant
by Venus Gospel
Summary: Being parted from the one you love doesn't make a night out better. Fang only finds her purest bliss when she comes home. Who would need alcohol if you could taste the sweetest ambrosia of love? FLight, One-shot, marked mature for sexual intercourse.


The door closed behind Fang as silent as possible. She tried her best in keeping the noise down and huffed lowly as she had fulfilled her task at a decent level. Fleetingly the Oerban woman glanced at her digital watch and frowned, licking her lips. Okay, it was 4:35 am. Pretty late or well... early; however you wanted to put it.

She had been out all night, together with Snow and his friends for a drink at Lebreau's. One drink? Nice try in lying to herself. Whenever she was on the road with Snow, one drink only equalled an insult to both of them. Alright, alright, she had more than one, but she was still able to think halfway clear and move around without giggling like an idiot.

The tall-grown woman risked a quick look at the mirror in the hallway while she fought the ancient battle against her boots, unlacing them with shorter growing patience. Shoe laces were an evil opponent after a few glasses of beer, always in the way once you tried to watch and keep your balance. Stumbling and cussing to herself, Fang kicked off the boot, wincing as she hit her toe. Fal'Cie fucks, it hurt like a little bitch!

Rolling her eyes over her own clumsiness, she got a grip on the wall and stared at her reflection. Hair? Chaotic as always. Pupils slightly dilated and her gaze lazy, lids halfway dropped. She smelled like an ashtray and it disturbed her the most as the woman shrugged herself out of the black fake-leather jacket in an awkward manner; tossing it onto the rack she couldn't bring herself to give a flying damn as it landed on the floor with a faint thud. She could still pick it up later once she was up and sober.

Man. She wished Lightning could have joined them. That night was a blast, her belly still hurt from laughing so much. She had watched Maqui's attempt to hit on the blonde surf-chick he drooled after ever since his eyes caught sight of her. And despite his reputation as someone who had an answer on everything, his mouth was shut like a door nail, the poor boy's face all crimson and god, wasn't he just timid and awkward. It was so cute yet ridiculous! Still. Something, well, someone was missing. Someone to flirt with, someone to touch and kiss, to whisper charmingly obscene things into that certain someone's ear that would cause that certain "someone" to drag Fang into into the rest room and – damn!

The woman ruffled her dark, chaotic tresses with a low whine as she felt certain warmth in the pit of her stomach; the slight tingle in her nerves striking her innermost thighs that sent a demanding tremor down her spine and made fine hair stand on end. Time for a cold shower. She would need it. BADLY. There was only one challenge she had to accept and beat: The staircase of doom, winding itself upwards like a wicked serpent with its jaw gaping open, each stair a painful tooth threatening to bite and make her fall. Wow... Fang's mind really drifted off under the inspiring influence of alcohol. Better save it for something else, she thought to herself with a sneer and kicked off the second boot, not really caring about its whereabouts. Defeating the stairway was more important than a shoe, right?

A deep inhale. A deep exhale.

Well then, up to joyful adventures. One step followed the other, almost graceful in hideous slow-motion; frustrated hisses followed whenever she caught a spot that squeaked under her weight. Get a grip, she groaned inwardly, how often did you sneak up the stairs? At LEAST a billion times!

Okay. Avoid the right corner. Good. Middle. Even better. Only one more step – shit. Carpet. She froze in her movement, her bare foot feeling the mean trap with the accuracy of a blind. No, not this time. Manoeuvring across the obstacle with a sidestep that would have put Fred Astaire to shame, a grin of victory flit across her face. Oh fuck, she was SO good.

Yeah. Only a few more steps and she would reach the checkpoint alias bathroom. Just as easy as cake. She closed the door behind herself with a sigh of relief and pulled off the black girlie shirt with a print of 5 cactaurs, the slogan underneath said "Everyday I'm shufflin' ". Fang LOVED that shirt – even more so because Lightning seemed to dislike it. Oh, sweet old memories of Gran Pulse, but that was another story. To say it short, it brought her a specific nick name. Cactaur-whisperer to be exact.

For a moment she grinned slyly, basking in the reminiscent fragment of her mind and peeling herself out of a pair of bleached skin-tight jeans. Hm... It seemed like only the clothes smelled that terrible. She got better proof of that by sniffing her armpits briskly. Uh. Well, deodorant should do the same job as showering in a shorter amount of time. Fang felt awfully tired and unmotivated – even if the spontaneous heat granted one hell of a mess between her legs moments before. Hmm... But since she was already here, the woman shuffled to the sink and grabbed her tooth-brush, spreading paste on it. IF Light wanted to kiss her, she didn't have to guess whatever her girlfriend had consumed the night before.

Leaning against the sink and scratching her left calf with her right foot she brushed her teeth and watched her mirror reflection doing the same, a blank expression resided on her face. Stifling a yawn she loathed that awful taste of mint irritating the taste-buds of her tongue. Seriously... beer and mint was the worst combination ever. It wasn't the hardest task to spit out all the foam which made her look like a Behemoth with rabies. Water.. Water... right. She turned on the faucet and scooped some of it with her hands, not really caring for the fact that she had a glass for it. Practical thoughts over logical – it brought her through school, so why should she have given a flying fiddlestick over such a matter? Hell, she was tipsy, to say it nicely. On with her usual routine. Rinsing her mouth, washing her face, a little dose of deodorant spray and brushing her hair briefly so she wouldn't look completely like a stray mutt after a walk in the rain.

Presentable, right? Yeah. Some sort of. Her steps became extra slow and silent as she prowled to the bedroom. Lightning would be still asleep. Her shift was supposed to start at... uhm. The dark-skinned woman pursed her lips in thought. Right. 10 am. Both got up at 8 together to have breakfast – and then coffee and bagels. Go and figure what breakfast means in that case.

The door opened soundlessly and offered a cool whiff of air coming from the AC. For a moment, Fang shuddered since she was only dressed in her underwear; the pants and shirt were left behind, forgotten on the bathroom floor.

On her way to the bed, Fang reached back and unclasped the chocolate brown bra with one hand, letting it drop and slide down her tanned skin while she stepped closer. The curtains were closed but Fang had a faint idea of how to avoid obstacles like the desk and chair until she closed the distance to their bed with metal framing and canopy, brushing smooth and frail drapery aside. She always smirked over the little detail which showed how much of a girl Lightning seemed to be deep inside. And once you shoved away her attitude, you were able to see it. The dim shine of Lightning's e-book light illuminated a heart shaped face, giving a soft glow to her doll-like features. Oh my... did she spend her time waiting for her irresponsible drinking girlfriend instead of catching sleep? For a moment, the Pulsian felt bad and guilty. Well... only for the moment.

She reached out with one hand to tuck feathery, champagne-coloured hair behind the woman's ear, breathing a soft kiss on her cheek. The woman stirred lightly with a low murmur, rolling onto her stomach. Fang couldn't help it. This position had so much appeal to her as she sat down at the edge of the mattress to watch her in adoration. Lightning's revealed shoulders got her attention, pale marvellous skin striking out in a landscape of red satin. The Oerban crept closer along her side of the bed, approaching on her fours in almost coy fashion and held her breath as she gently tugged the blanket away to unveil the hidden goods. The soft fabric slid down her body, showing more of finely sculpted flesh and a trail of goose bumps along her spine. Fang's heart rate spiked up lightly, her throat felt awfully dry with growing visual stimulation. Pulling the blanket to the small of her back, the Oerban licked her lips and inched closer; sneakily taking top and straddling the sleeping woman's waist, lips brushed affectionately along the back of Lightning's neck. Inhaling the scent of her hair made the woman almost dizzy, she savoured the faint essence of roses and peach; nipping the jugular vein that was hidden under her skin she could hear her sleeping counterpart gasping in bliss, eventually arching and tilting her neck to allow more access.

My, wasn't she just spoiled rotten? Not like Fang would mind. Staying just as soft as she could in her current condition her lips trailed down the side of her neck, showering every inch of skin with vague kisses. She listened to her lover's hitched breaths while she shifted underneath the Pulsian's weight, trapped in her own sweet, arousing dreamland.

Long and slender fingers trailed down Lightning's shoulder blades, chuckling when the sleeping soldier flexed the muscles of her dorsum in reflex. Tiny shivers ran down her spine the lower Fang's luscious lips went on their journey, exploring and adoring what just laid in front of them. The tip of her tongue started to draw tiny circles and left a wet trail, reaching the small of her back. Her fingers dug gently into the soldier's sides and varied the pressure to a soft and playful tickle. Lightning quivered and a silent moan lifted into the the air, breaking the silence around them. To Fang it was music to her ears, it tempted her to press her own body against the woman's, sliding upwards once more. Smirking lightly she puffed hot air against her ear. The reaction was priceless as the female soldier buried her head into the pillow and bucked unconsciously against the weight on top of her.

Eyelids fluttered open and scanned the environment around her hazily, coming at a stop at viridian coloured hues. A faint smile flit across her lips as Lightning barely lifted her head catch sight of her lover.

"Hey precious..." Fang purred and brushed her nose along Lightning's temple in affection. "Sorry, didn't want to wake you..."

The Cocoonian chuckled drowsily. "Of course not."

Tilting her head and resting her weight on one arm, her voice lowered almost conspiratorially. "You just came home, did you? What time is it?"

The Pulsian pecked her lips in the same softness as before, the only difference was the sheepish grin showing up.

"It's... past 5. I wanted to come back sooner, but you know how things develop when Snow's around..."

She knew that Lightning was going to throw a little fit when both simply locked gazes like that and none of them would speak, so the best she could do was pressing her lips against the soldiers with a little more persistence to cut out any complaints.

"... Yuj was so drunk he started hitting on Gadot~" Fang started with a grin, "you should have seen it!"

"I bet Gadot was overwhelmed by his charm..." her girlfriend mumbled but didn't sound amused or entertained by it. The lack of sleep was apparent and the Oerban woman knew that she had to poker higher than this.

"You can bet that cute little ass of yours, Light..."

Wrapping an arm around the soldier's waist, Fang playfully nipped the woman's ear and pressed her bodies flush against her lovers, earning a low groan in response.

"Don't think you can escape my wigging by pinning me down..."

The Pulsian chuckled softly into her lover's ear and bumped her forehead carefully against her counterpart's cheek.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I can't try~"

Fang brushed her nose along Lightning's cheek bone and grinned, closing the distance in a retentive kiss, tasting the sweet essence while her lips lingered a little longer on the worshipped spot. She watched the woman's lids lower and her irritated attitude falter slowly. She seemed to be doing a good job and drew away, pecking the corners of her mouth briskly to leave her with the faint want for more.

"Do you really want to keep me pinned onto my stomach?" the soldier uttered and attempted to roll over with only little success. The Pulsian was stronger and – heavier. But Fang knew that Lightning secretly didn't want to move. If she wanted her off, she would do so. This attempt was only a half-hearted one.

"What if I really wanted to, sunshine?" Trailing her fingers down Lightning's lower lip, chin and arched throat, she watched her trembling in delight, savouring the faint sound of approval. She kept up the loving torture, tickling the area behind her ear and kissing along the path she had defined with her fingers before. "I don't think you would terribly mind it, do you?"

Fang stopped and pinched Lightning's lower lip with her teeth, pulling the squeezable flesh suggestively and summoning a sound of pleasure from her. It was all she needed to feel the heat from before; the dampness grew between her legs and left her in a state where it was incredibly hard to hold herself back. She only waited for an answer that never came verbally. Instead it was the soldier taking initiative; pushing it further her hand reached back to pull the huntress into a kiss that was deep and longing, causing the Pulsian beauty to grind herself against the Cocoonian's rear with an inspiring purr. Lightning pulled away from the kiss, inhaling sharply through her nose as Fang kept up the suggestive treatment, luring the woman into a slow and tantalizing rhythm. She took the invitation, wrapping her arms around the pillow in a determined grip and flexing her trapezius with a faint shudder in her voice as the Pulsian's palms pressed against her shoulders. Bending her spine like a cobra, ready to lift and stun her opponent, she glanced back while Fang rolled her wrists; kneading pale skin in perfect ease the woman lowered her head once more to place demanding kisses down Lightning's nape, following the line of protrude vertebrae in adoration.

The soldier snapped into the air, the relaxation took over her body and threatened to make her weak any time. It was late; the massage was something she didn't see coming and if Fang went on like this the woman would fall asleep. She lowered her lids in joy and purred like a spoiled kitten as she stretched right into skilled hands that obviously knew how to do their job. They went lower and kept up the right pressure, not too hard but firm enough to make Lightning squirm softly and writhe underneath the pleasure she received. The Pulsian huntress watched her from above and smiled, she loved how easy she could bring Lightning into a state like this. Straightening herself she slipped lower, her thumbs pressed into the skin of her sides, firm enough to make the graceful soldier groan softly and lift her lower body right into the attention she had been craving for since their first encounter.

Her body jolted as a pair of luscious lips settled down at her lower back, travelling gently towards the base of her rear. As if on unspoken command Lightning slipped forwards, shifting onto her fours she rested her forehead against the iron rods of the bed's head end. Fang watched her posture in bliss and swallowed deeply, the last bit of self-control was about to drown in her desire once and for all.

"Such a good girl~", she whispered in rapture and hooked her fingers into the hem of the soldier's tight grey sleeping shorts to pull them down in one swift move; allowing her fingers to trail down the sides to her hips, Fang dragged her tongue along the soft flesh of her lover's cheeks in the meanwhile. Lightning stiffened, trying to glance over her shoulder and watch the little wonders her lover was able to work on her. Heart rate and breath hitched, the wetness at her core all too apparent, she whispered the Oerban's name in desire and bit down her trembling lower lip as the Pulsian kissed the well-toned flesh briskly; suddenly she bit down, hitting her teeth into the seductive pale skin. The soldier tossed her head back and hissed through her teeth as she shivered in purest bliss. Her fingers gripped the metal rods in reflex and she pulled slightly to emphasize her need she felt this very moment. In the background she could hear Fang's chuckle lifting into the air.

The bite itself worked perfectly fine as distraction, making Lightning unaware of the Pulsian's tallest, slickest finger sliding between her bottom cheeks, following the crack until she met the wetness greeting her so obscenely. Fang was already close to explode only by watching the woman and taking in the sweet scent of her arousal. Pressing her lips fiercely against smooth skin, she murmured seductively, not caring if Lightning would actually understand what she was saying. The tone itself worked up the soldier even more as she lifted her rear, imagining the phantom pumping at her core.

The Pulsian huntress took the invitation gratefully with a deep breath as she lowered her head and licked her finger clean; the soldier's taste was like a drug to her, making the proud huntress feel wonderfully light-headed and wanting more. Digging her fingers greedily into the skin to spread Lightning's cheeks she delved in, dragging her tongue slowly up her slit, teasing the flesh between vagina and anus. Fang could hear Lightning whine in growing arousal as she breathed against the damp folds, closing her mouth around her outer lips to draw tiny circles with her tongue. The soldier twitched uneasily, tightening the grip around the headrest's décor she cried out – so softly, so vulnerable; it almost brought tears into her eyes as the slick hot tongue trailed upwards once more, pressing against the opening in pure tease and returning to her pubic bone once more. Fang had to tilt her head while her hands still rested on her girlfriend's ass, fingernails left thin reddish lines on snow-white skin.

"So wet..." she purred against Lightning's inner thighs and left sloppy kisses on her way back to the dripping core, "people might think I've rejected you for a year..."

Fang smirked and her taste buds tingled with the sensation as her slick muscle caressed the exposed bundle of nerves, watching the pearl jerking and pulsing in the same pace of Lightning's increased heartbeat. The view, taste, sounds... it already drove the Pulsian mad, she felt like a spectator of an exquisite show, and she was the VIP who had all the access to make the woman feel good.

Replacing sloppy licks with her thumb to press rhythmically against the swollen clitoris her tongue pushed past the folds, as deep as she could reach. Lightning jolted and gasped loudly, spreading her legs further while Fang did her best in pleasing the one she loved more than anything else on this planet. Licking, suckling, nipping all the flesh she could reach, the Pulsian growled like a predator over its prey, exploring her inner walls and taking her time. She enjoyed the way her lover writhed on top of her, receiving all the pleasure that broke her shell of protection, breaking it open to reveal the inner core. Fang left her raw and exposed, building up the level of lust that roamed inside Lightning's guts, the warmth started to spread from the pit of her stomach and unfurled all over her body. The soldier hissed and felt a faint throb between her legs; the intensity grew stronger with each lick while she wasn't able to do much except clinging onto the headrest and shutting her eyes tightly. She cried out Fang's name in need, catching the rhythm by grinding her pubic bone covetously against the woman's face. It was harder to keep herself up. She only wanted the Pulsian on top of her, pulling her incredibly close to herself.

Feeling a harsh tug in her hair and the slick tongue being replaced by two cold fingers Lightning moaned and followed the demanding pull, glancing over her shoulder as the Oerban gripped champagne-coloured strands almost violently to control the soldier. Fang panted hoarsely under the effort of her own actions; pumping her fingers in a slow pace she pressed her hips violently against Lightning's rear to express the vigour, she simply conquered what was exposed to her own desire.

The soldier writhed desperately, turning her head to face the huntress who brought her closer and closer to the limit. She reached out with one hand, grasping Fang's chin to pull her into a feverish kiss, the intensity so immense their teeth crashed against each other. The Pulsian liked where this was going to, easily she increased her efforts to fuck Lightning the way she liked – hard and fast.

Adding a third finger she hammered into the woman, her calloused fingertips rubbed violently against the riffled spot of flesh inside her, feeling how fast it swelled and tripled the wetness between her legs. Panting into the kiss Fang smirked, appreciating the way her lover bucked against her hand like an untamed horse and pulled away for sharp, flat intakes of air and muffled moans. She kissed the sweaty, pale skin and buried her head in the nape of Lightning's neck, arching a brow as a second hand hit against hers. She paid closer attention only to notice that her girlfriend rubbed her own clitoris desperately, so fast and rough it already hurt from watching.

Lightning's moans grew heavier and she thrashed beautifully as Fang pressed her fingers against the swelling spot inside her. Her inner walls clenched harshly around the Oerban's fingers and the quick pulsation made her groan in satisfaction as the soldier's body shuddered out of control. She stiffened and threw her head back; steel-blue eyes met viridian with an unfocused gaze as if her mind was trapped into a delicious web of fireworks. The tight knot inside her guts released violently and caused Lightning to fall into a bottomless pit, a soundless scream escaped her lips as her body collapsed and crashed onto the soft mattress underneath.

Pulling her fingers away, Fang exhaled deeply and turned Lightning onto her back to watch her bask in a glorious high. Skin flushed and glistening in sweat, limbs sprawled across the bed and refusing to move; her face was covered with feathery strands of hair which clung to her face and appeared like a veil to the soldier's raw emotions displayed on her features. She licked her dry lips and swallowed hard, trying to catch her breath while her chest heaved and arched rapidly, slowing down eventually.

The Pulsian watched her in delight, licking her fingers clean while Lightning curled up and sighed softly.

"Tired?"

The soldier nodded and lifted an arm lazily, beckoning Fang to join her. Of course, the huntress wouldn't deny such an invitation and so she crept closer, pulling the blanket over their bodies. She grinned as she rolled over and pulled Lightning right against her, feeling the hot skin of her back pressed against her chest.

"You should get sleep Light... we can skip breakfast too if you want..."

Earning an indefinable murmur in response, Fang placed a loving kiss on her girlfriend's nape.

"I take that as a yes," she whispered and rested her chin on the woman's shoulder, "...sleep well."

Her lids fluttered closed.

"I love you..."

She listened closely for an answer that didn't come. The response was a non-verbal communication as Lightning reached back and took Fang's hand to place it at her stomach.

Their fingers entangled and the soldier's gentle squeeze was the answer Fang had been waiting for. She never pushed it. She was able to read Lightning's body language and each tiny sign had so much more value than words.

The soldier let actions speak and after all these years she understood.

Lightning loved her. And it was all she needed to know before the Pulsian drifted off to sleep, holding the soldier in a secure and protective grip – not like it was necessary since she didn't need a protector at all.

Fang just loved to hold her that way. It only seemed natural.


End file.
